Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, is MIA
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Jack is thought to be dead. Sam has to rely on Daniel for strength to have Jack’s baby. What happens when Jack reappears, years after he became MIA? and where has he been? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF, is MIA

By: Dee

Summary: Jack is thought to be dead. Sam has to rely on Daniel for strength to have Jack's baby. What happens when Jack walks through the gate, years after he became MIA?

Rating: probably PG, perhaps PG-13 later

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, or anything affiliated. I do own the plot though.

A/N: I'm taking a break from 'For Granted' as I need to freshen up. It won't be long though.

…

Sergeant Siler walked into the commissary carrying an empty tray. As much as he liked Carter, he did not like being her errand boy. Ok, so she wasn't exactly able to get her own food at the moment, and she had asked very nicely that he help her out. And when he'd brought her the tray she'd asked him to sit with her, to keep her company. They chatted about this and that, and Siler left her room, empty tray in hand, feeling as if they'd actually become friends. A smile spread across his face. Yeah, he did like to be her errand boy. Especially at a time like this.

…

Sam watched as her husband went through the Stargate. She was three months pregnant, so she was not able to go on this mission. She'd kissed him goodbye, waved bye to Daniel and Teal'c, and believed Jack when he said they'd be home soon.

That was six months ago.

A month after they went through the gate, Daniel came back. After many rescue missions and countless attempts to find out what happened to SG-1, they'd given up. Gen. Hammond had been ordered to stop any traveling to P3X-57, and the planet's gate had been blocked. Sam was so distraught she had almost become delirious. But when Daniel's code came through the gate, Hammond ordered the iris open. He was breaking rules, but he was not about to have the member's of SG-1 killed for trying to come home after so long. So when Dr. Daniel Jackson practically fell through the gate and landed hard on the metal stairs, Hammond was glad he'd followed his instincts. He didn't even have to order a medical team to pick the fallen Daniel up, as they were already loading him onto a stretcher.

Upon seeing Daniel, Sam snapped out of her depression, realizing that it was through Daniel that she would learn what had happened to Jack. So she helped nurse him back to health, almost never leaving the medical bay, unless Dr. Janet Frasier ordered her out. She always ate healthy and got enough sleep, even if it was on a bed next to Daniel's, because she knew that if Jack were gone to her, this baby would be her only link to him.

The morning that Daniel woke up the first thing he saw was Sam's tear streaked face. She'd been crying about Jack, Teal'c, and even Daniel, scared that after two weeks in a coma he was lost to them as well.

"Hey." Daniel said, putting a hand on her head.

Sam looked up and smiled through her tears. She wiped her face with her hand before speaking. "Daniel, welcome back."

But he wasn't awake long. After only a few seconds, Daniel was out again. Janet assured her that it was normal for people coming out of comas to sleep a lot. Sam wasn't so sure. She stayed by his side for three hours until he woke up again. His eyes seemed more in focus, and he gave Sam a warm smile. "I missed you Sam." He said.

Sam nodded, smiling back at him. "I've missed you Daniel." She thought about expanding it to the whole complex, but somehow she knew he needed something more personal. "Are you hungry?"

Daniel nodded. "How long have I been out?" He asked. Sam had asked Sergeant Siler to get some soup for Daniel, and when she returned from the door she answered his question.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks."

"And before that? How long was I gone?"

Sam swallowed hard. She would not burst into tears. "A month."

"Seemed like a lifetime." He said quietly. Before Sam could ask him anything, Siler came back into the room with his soup. "Thank you." Daniel said to Siler, taking the soup. He remembered that he wasn't supposed to guzzle food down, no matter how hungry he was, so he ate the soup slowly, cherishing every spoonful. The heat of the chicken broth warmed him to his toes, and when he was done he felt warmer then he had since he could remember. After handing his bowl to Sam, he said, "I want to tell you about what happened."

As much as she wanted to hear about her husband, Sam knew Daniel's health was first. "You've just woken up Daniel. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"I need to tell you now." He said gently, his eyes filled with sorrow.


	2. 2

2?

"Uh, Jack, I don't think we should have came here." Daniel whispered behind Jack as they emerged through the gate.

"What gave you that idea Danny?" Jack asked, his weapon aimed at one of the three men surrounding them.

"Want me to try to talk to them?" Daniel asked, ignoring Jack's sarcasm.

"I do not think that would help." Teal'c said, his weapon also aimed.

Daniel studied the men's faces. They were painted red and green, each having a different symbol on their left cheek, and the same symbol on their right cheek. They hadn't spoken yet, but Daniel figured they were waiting for someone to arrive. "I bet the symbol on the right cheek is their tribe symbol, the one on the left their name." Daniel whispered.

Jack looked at the guy closest to him. "Hey…uh…hippo…are you going invite us to a tea party, take us hostage, or what?"

The man grunted and his very sharp spear edged closer to Jack's forehead. Jack gripped his rifle tighter, prepared to pull the trigger.

Behind the tribesmen they heard someone yelling. The twelve men backed off a little, allowing a tall man, with blue paint oh his chest, walk up to the trio. He shouted a few things, and when Jack looked at Daniel his heart sank when Daniel shrugged. He had no idea what the man was saying, or what language it was.

Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel were led to a tent where their hands were bound and their feet were tied together. There was a guard at the entrance, but other then that, they were alone.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Jack asked, trying to wriggle his hands free.

"I don't know. The guy with the blue on his chest seemed to be the leader. We should try to talk to him."

"I don't think talking will help." Jack said, quoting Teal'c.

"I concur." Teal'c said with a nod.

"Then we do this your way." Daniel conceded. He hated doing things Jack's way, but sometimes, talking did not help. This did seem to be one of those cases.

The guard moved out of the doorway when they heard footsteps coming their way. Jack began to wriggle even harder. The curtain flung open and Blue walked into the tent, carrying what looked like a long knife. He shouted something, then looked menacingly at the knife. He paused a few moments, looking at each member of SG-1. Blue handed the knife to his guard, then pointed at Daniel.

…

Daniel showed Sam the scar on his left shoulder. "Sam, it got worse." He said, looking tired. Sam tried to get him to stop, but he refused. He had to tell her everything, now.

…

They didn't know how much time had passed. After the first night, there was always one of them passed out. They usually made the conscious one watch, not allowing them to turn their heads from the torture of their friend. One time Jack was able to fight back, biting the guard as he bent down to Jack's stomach, ready to put a hot poker on his tender skin. For that Jack's reward was to be taken from the tent for days. Teal'c could hear Jack's screams throughout the day and into the nights. Teal'c was thankful that Daniel was unconscious. These men were ruthless, unlike any Teal'c had ever come across. Instead of killing their enemies, they tortured them.

Three days after he'd been taken, Jack cam back into the tent, bleeding and barely conscious. Daniel was awake by then, and the site of his best friend so near death gave him courage. He was going to learn their language and get them out of here.

He had already figured out that Blue wanted information every time he came in shouting at them. If he could figure out what he wanted, maybe they _could_ talk their way out of this.


	3. 3

3?

It was weeks until Daniel discovered what Blue was asking. When he came into the tent, surprised to see all three men conscious, he asked them all the same question. Daniel was finally able to answer. "We are just traveler's. We mean no harm." He was able to say in Blue's language.

Blue looked at him, then ordered one of his 'henchmen', as Jack had begun to call the guards, into the tent. The henchman was carrying Jack's weapon. "No harm?" Blue asked, pointing to Daniel.

"Stop it!" Jack shouted, as he always did when Daniel or Teal'c were being tortured. "Leave him alone!"

Blue turned his attention to Jack. "I've grown tired of them." He stated, leaving the tent. The henchmen gave them sardonic smiles.

…

"We were left for dead." Daniel said, tears streaming down his face. Sam squeezed the hand that she had been holding for the last two hours. "I woke up, I don't know how long later, and Jack and Teal'c were gone. There was no guard at the doorway. I waited until night, then forced myself to search every tent for them. I didn't find them anywhere. I knew that no matter what happened to them, I could not get them myself. I was too weak. So I took the chance and dialed home, surprisingly unnoticed. Sam, I'm not sure if they made it or not." Daniel said remorsefully. "I failed them." He began to sob and Sam gathered him in a hug. It wasn't long before he was asleep, exhausted from everything that had happened to him.

After he was sleeping peacefully, Sam asked Siler to watch him as she went to talk to Hammond. "Sir, they might still be alive."

Hammond gave her an apologetic look. "We can't go looking for them Major Carter."

"Sir! We can't just give up!"

Hammond shook his head. "I heard his whole story. So did the President. He does not believe they are alive, nor does he think we should send out yet another rescue team. Our other teams were lucky not to be caught; the next ones may not be so lucky. We can't take that chance."

Sam plopped herself in a chair, willing herself not to cry. "He's my husband." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Sam."

…

Two months later Sam was spending a lot of time with Daniel. He was much better, feeling about ninety-five percent he said. It helped him to be with Sam. She was his connection with Jack, and knowing that the baby she carried was their last link to Jack made Daniel become her watchdog. He helped her decorate the baby's room, spent long nights with her when the grief was too overwhelming. He'd practically moved into her and Jack's house. She even bought him a toothbrush for those nights they fell asleep on the couch after a long night of sobbing.

It was the day that they were shopping for a crib that she got the call. "We're on our way." She said. "Teal'c's just arrived at SGC, via Thor." She told Daniel. They left the store immediately and rushed to the complex. They found Teal'c, thermometer in mouth, at the medical bay. Hammond, Janet, and Thor were all gathered around him.

"I assure you, he is in perfect health." Thor was saying.

"This is just a preliminary thing Thor." Hammond said.

"Teal'c, what happened?" Sam asked as soon as she walked into the room.

"We found him unconscious while we were doing a routine scan of the planet. We brought him back and cleaned him, and when he awoke sometime later he told us O'Neill was still on the planet. We scanned the planet several times, but could not find O'Neill's signature." Thor answered.

Daniel, who had already hugged Teal'c, asked, "Where did you go?"

Teal'c, taking the thermometer out of his mouth, said, "They took us for more torture the following morning when they realized we were awake. You had not woken, so they left you to die. Thor found me back in the tent after you had, apparently, escaped."

"Jack?" Sam asked, unable to say anything else.

Teal'c lowered his head, then looked at her. "I'm afraid I do not know what happened to O'Neill. He never returned to the tent. And as Thor said, they did not see his signature."

Sam shook her head. She would not believe that he was dead. Never. And she would make sure her child knew that she would never give up hope.


	4. 4

4?

She had been put on bed rest a week ago. The babies, they learned she was having twins a week after Teal'c came back, were a week overdue. Janet did not want to induce, but she said she would after forty-eight more hours. Sam was miserable. She had to beg Siler to bring her food to her, seeing as how neither Daniel nor Teal'c were around. He stayed with her while she ate. She never realized how pleasant company he was. After she ate he left, leaving Sam to be by herself again. _Where is Daniel? What if I go into labor?_ Sam thought, annoyed. She hated being by herself these days, and he knew it.

There was a knock on the door and Janet walked in. "How's my favorite patient doing?" She asked pleasantly.

"Bored. Annoyed. Uncomfortable." Sam stated.

Janet gave her a frown. "Where's Daniel? You two have been inseparable these last few months."

"I don't know where he is. I had to ask Siler to get my lunch. He's a nice guy Janet." Sam said.

Janet sighed. She was forever trying to get Janet to date. "Can I get you a book Sam? Perhaps a baby name book?" Janet hinted.

"I already told you Janet, I'm not even going to think of names until they are born." There was another knock on the door and after Sam told them to enter, Daniel walked through the doorway. "Daniel." Sam smiled.

Daniel smiled back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Sam said.

"'Bored. Annoyed. Uncomfortable.'" Janet said at the same time. She and Sam exchanged looks.

Daniel frowned. "Can I do anything?"

"Only if you can make these babies come out." Sam waved off his concern. "I'm fine. Just ready to see my babies."

Janet, after assuring that she would give birth soon, left to make her rounds. Daniel pulled a chair over to Sam's bed and smiled at her expectantly. "What?" Sam asked, suddenly very conscious of how she must look.

Daniel frowned at her. "Did you think about what I asked you?"

Sam looked at Daniel. He had to be the sweetest guy she knew. And she did need someone to help her take care of the babies. She'd thought long and hard about what Jack would say. Would he approve? Daniel was his best friend, and Sam knew that if Jack couldn't be here for her and the babies, that he would appreciate Daniel helping her. But would this be taking it too far? Finally deciding that it would be best for the babies to have Daniel permanently in their lives, Sam nodded. "Yes." She said.

Daniel gave her a broad smile before kissing her on the cheek. Sam smiled back, knowing she had made the decision.

…

After a long and very hard labor, Sam's twins were born one week and thirty-seven hours late. Daniel had cut both of their umbilical cords. The babies were born seven minutes apart; both had their ten fingers and ten toes. Janet declared them healthy baby boys as she wrapped them up in blue blankets and placed them in their mother's arms. She cried, wishing Jack were there to experience the moment with her. She still felt that he was alive, and she knew that she would always believe that he was. Unable to stay awake much longer, Sam handed one baby to Daniel, who had been wearing a silly grin plastered on his face the moment Sam went into labor, and the other to Teal'c, who had remained in the delivery room upon Sam's request.

Janet guided the guys out while Sam slept, and they took turns holding the babies, along with Gen. Hammond. They cooed and cawed at the babies while they slept, tired and spent from their trip through the birth canal. And when Daniel had left to go to Sam's house to gather a few things for her and the babies, he returned with Cassie. She came bustling into the Complex, excited to see the newest arrivals. She held them both at the same time, and when she looked at her mother with wishful eyes Janet shook her head. They were not going to have any babies in their little family for a long time, her eyes said. Cassie went back to watching the babies sleep in her arms.


	5. 5

5?

Daniel drove Sam and the babies home two days later. The trunk of the car was filled with gifts from everyone at the complex, and it took Daniel three trips to bring it all in. They placed the babies in their cribs and got to work sorting through everything. Daniel tried to get Sam to rest, but she declared that she had been lying in bed for a week and a half, and that if she didn't get rid of some of her energy she would burst. So they sorted the toys from the clothes, the diapers from the baby food. "I have enough here for an army of babies!" Sam declared after everything had been put away.

"You know, they still need names." Daniel suggested lightly. They were sitting in the two rocking chairs in the babies' room, both watching the twins sleep.

Sam nodded. She'd been thinking about it since they were born. "Jonathan Murray O'Neill for the first baby." Daniel nodded. Sounded like a good name to him. "And Jacob Daniel O'Neill for his brother."

Daniel looked to be on the brink of tears when she looked at him. "Thank you." He said simply. He didn't have to say anymore, as she knew how deeply touched he felt.

"Thank you, Daniel, for all that you have done for me, and them." She said, nodding her head to the babies. As if they knew they were being talked about, both of them began to wail. Sam and Daniel each jumped to pick up a baby, gently patting his back to soothe him.

After feeding them, Sam laid the babies back in their cribs. Daniel had left the room so she could have some privacy, as she had decided to breast feed them, at least at first. They went immediately back to sleep, so Sam picked up the baby monitor and went to join Daniel in the living room. She smiled at him, thankful that she didn't have to raise these babies alone. Which reminded her, "When are you going to get your stuff?"

Daniel shrugged. "I guess now is as good a time as any. Teal'c said he'd help me, and I know he'd love to come over and see the babies." Daniel stood up from the couch.

"There's plenty of room in the attic for you to keep your furniture, and we can even use some of your stuff." Sam said, looking around the house. Daniel did have some nice paintings.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing his keys. His lease was almost up on his apartment anyway, and it only made sense for him to move into the guest bedroom. Sam needed the help, and he knew he'd be over here more then at his own place. As he drove to Teal'c's to get the Jaffa, and his truck, Daniel thought what role he would play in the babies' lives. He knew they wouldn't consider him a father, he wouldn't want them to. Jack was their dad, and along with Sam, Daniel was going to make sure they knew all about him. He wondered if they'd call him Uncle Daniel, or just Daniel. Whatever, it didn't matter to him. He was just glad to be a part of their lives. He already felt very protective of them, as he did Sam. Somehow he felt the need to protect all three of them. Jack would have done anything for them, and though he was not taking Jack's place, he felt he had to step up to the plate and defend them however needed. Daniel knew the moment they were born that he'd give his life up to save theirs. Sam's too.

Arriving at Teal'c's, after calling on his cellphone, Daniel knocked on his door. Teal'c answered it wearing a black baseball hat on top of his head. "Thanks for helping me Teal'c." Daniel said as they hopped into Teal'c's truck. They'd come back later and get his car.

After two hours of trips back and forth from Daniel's apartment to Sam's house, they were finally done. The three adults, with the babies sleeping in Daniel's and Teal'c's laps, were sitting around the table eating pizza. Teal'c was holding Jonathan, and he kept looking down at the baby as if seeing him for the first time, each time. When Sam told Teal'c that she named the baby after him, he looked truly honored. He declared that he would watch over the baby, and his brother, with his life. "No harm will come to them." Teal'c solemnly promised.


	6. 6

6?

Sam never realized that having two babies would be such a drain on her. During the day she was always wide-awake. If one baby didn't need to be feed, the other did. Where there was one dirty diaper, there would be another soon to follow. She could barely get them to take naps at the same time. Jonathan liked to nap later in the morning, but J.D. (as Daniel had started calling him) liked sleeping in, causing Sam to have an awake baby almost all the time.

Being two months old, the twins were developing their own personalities. J.D. had become attached to Daniel, becoming very excited when he heard his voice. Jonathan almost never wanted anyone but his mom, with the occasional exception of Teal'c. Jonathan loved cuddling and never squirmed when being held. J.D. only wanted to be held when he was being rocked to sleep, otherwise, just let him be.

Sam and Daniel had become masters at deciphering each babies cry and what they meant. Jonathan gave a loud, long wail when he just wanted to be held, but when he was hungry or needed changed his cries came in short waves. J.D. screamed loudly at first, then he quieted down, then screamed again when he needed attention. If he started crying very quietly, then intensified it, he wanted to be held, but not for long, they learned, because when he was done he practically busted his lungs wailing.

And the routine Sam and Daniel had developed was actually beautiful to watch. Janet had stopped by one night during feeding time and got to see the whole procedure. Each adult would hold one baby and fed him. The bottles were always empty when the twins were done, and Sam often wondered how big her babies would get, as they were already quite heavy. Sam took her baby, J.D. that night, and went to the kitchen to start the water in the sink and get it warmed up. J.D. loved to have a bath, so he was always first, as Jonathan took longer to bathe, not liking the baths. When the water was just right, Sam put J.D. in the sink and carefully held him up, mindful of the faucet and making sure it wasn't near J.D.'s head. With her free hand she had learned to squeeze the baby shampoo out on the washcloth, and then proceeded to wash the baby with one hand, the other still holding the baby secure. When the bathing was over, Daniel was called for. He would be holding a towel in one hand and a naked baby in the other. They did a magnificent trade off, Daniel wrapping the now wet baby in the towel as he handed the dry one to Sam. By the time Jonathan's bath was done, he would have soaked Sam and wailed so loudly that she always had a headache. She reached for another towel and wrapped Jonathan in it, who stopped crying the moment the water was turned off. Walking into the living room, Sam would find J.D., already dressed and ready for bed. As Daniel rocked the baby to sleep, Sam would put a diaper on Jonathan and rock him to sleep. Within moments both babies would be sleeping, and then they were carefully placed in their cribs, leaving Sam and Daniel to grab the baby monitor and go back to the living room, where they sat on the couch in complete silence.

"That's almost an artform." Janet had commented.

Sam gave her an exhausted smile. "Thanks."

An idea popped into Janet's head. "Why don't Cassie and I take the babies for a night? You guys could use the rest, and it'd be a good lesson for Cassie."

Not about to object, Sam nodded. "When do you want 'em?"

Janet smiled. She knew Sam loved her babies, but a break was needed every once in a while. "This weekend will be good. Cassie doesn't have any dates."

"Thanks Janet." Sam said, giving her friend an appreciative smile. She looked over at Daniel, who was sleeping quietly in the over stuffed chair. "Sorry were so boring."

Janet waved her off, unconcerned. "Are you kidding me? I've enjoyed spending this quality time with all four of you."

"I miss Jack." Sam mused after a few moments of silence. "In the quiet like this, when Daniel and the babies are sleeping, I miss him."

Janet put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Sam was holding up amazingly well as far as Janet was concerned. She'd been through a lot, but no one ever doubted that she'd make it. "Sam-"

"I know Janet, I know. But I can't get past the feeling that he's still alive. And its not just wishing that he is. It is a truth. He's not dead."

Janet didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. She herself wasn't certain either way. She hoped he was still alive, but if he was, was he still being tortured? Or had he somehow gotten free and was trying to find a way back home?

"I'm really beat Jan." Sam said quietly. She loved having her friend over, but these days, after the babies were asleep, it didn't take long for her to follow.

"Say no more. We'll get the babies Friday around 5:30?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect. Thanks again." Sam walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye. Then she went back to the living room and gently shook Daniel awake. "It's bedtime Daniel."

Daniel nodded then looked around the room. "Did Janet leave?"

"Just now."

Daniel blushed, embarrassed he'd fallen asleep during her visit. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"She and Cassie are going to take the babies Friday night. I thought we could do something grown up." Sam suggested as they walked to the bedrooms.

"Like eat a warm meal?" Daniel grinned.

"And maybe catch a movie."

"How about we go out to dinner, then come home and get a good, long night's sleep, and catch a matinee on Saturday?"

"Oh, that sounds even better!" Sam smiled, giving Daniel his hug goodnight. "Night." She called over her shoulder as she walked into her room. Both adults automatically turned on the baby monitors in their rooms, then crawled into bed, not bothering to change. At nine o'clock they were both soundly sleeping.

A/N Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them greatly! I'm thinking hard for a nickname for Jonathan. I don't want Johnny and Jack doesn't feel right. Any ideas? It doesn't have to have anything to do with his name.


	7. 7

7?

"Who are you?" He was asked, moments after he'd woken up. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus on the face in front of him. He didn't recognize the man who looked down at him. "What's your name?" The man asked gruffly.

With a shake of his head, he said he didn't know. "I…can't remember."

The man, who had a thick mustache and long brown hair, frowned. "Jenki, come over here." Moments later a tall red haired woman was standing next to the man with the mustache. "He hasn't woken up at all has he? Not while I wasn't here?"

Jenki shook her head. "Not once, Sir."

"Because if he did, and he said someone's name, or mumbled something, it would be very vital to helping him figure out who he is." The nurse continued to shake her head. With a nod the man dismissed her, turning back to his patient of two months. "I'm Dr. Ralk. You've been unconscious for several months. We don't know anything about you, as you came to us through the Stargate."

His patient seemed to take all the information in, thinking it over in his head. "I know what that is."

Dr. Ralk smiled at him, immediately warming up his facial features. "You came to us pretty bad off. You were covered in bruises and burns. Your thumb was missing already, and we barely got you breathing again."

He looked at his hands, suddenly realizing that they were bandaged up. He looked around the room. He was definitely in some sort of hospital. "I don't remember anything."

Dr. Ralk nodded, giving him a sympathetic look. "We'll call you Jon for now, is that ok?"

The patient nodded, wondering why that sounded so familiar to him.

…

After kissing the babies' goodbye a dozen times, Daniel was able to usher Sam out the door. This was actually going to be good for her, as she hadn't been away from the babies' for more then a couple of hours since they'd been born. She had requested two months off after the twins were born, and then she asked for a desk job upon her return. Hammond was going to give her one anyway, even if she didn't want it. She was going back to work next week, and she was no where near prepared. She still hadn't found someone to watch the babies, and she only had ten days left.

"They're going to be fine." Daniel said, breaking into Sam's thoughts.

Sam nodded, giving him a warm smile. "I know."

After they pulled into the parking lot of Sam's favorite Italian restaurant Daniel made her stay in the car until he came around to her side and let her out. "We're grown ups tonight." He said.

They had a twenty-minute wait for a non-smoking table. Neither of them cared, as the only other plans they had for that night involved sleeping in their beds. After they'd sat down on one of the benches to wait for their name to be called, Sam found it hard to resist the urge to call Janet. She knew the babies were fine. In fact, she trusted Janet with them more then anyone else, with the exception of Daniel.

"Jackson, party of two." A hostess called out. They both jumped to their feet and followed her to their table. "Your server will be right with you." They nodded and looked at the menus handed them.

After ordering their meal, Sam looked at Daniel and grinned. He looked down at his tie, wondering if he'd gotten butter on it from his roll. "What?" He asked, certain their wasn't anything on his person to make her laugh at him.

"I'm just happy to be here Daniel. I don't know what I would've done with out you to help me out. You've been a true friend to me Daniel, and I can't thank you enough."

Daniel blushed. "I stay for the kids."

She smiled, dropping the subject. "Speaking of kids, I still need to find a babysitter."

Daniel grimaced. "That's a bad idea."

"What? I can't bring them to work with me."

"No, I mean, just a babysitter. You should hire a nanny. Nanny's tend to have more emotional attachments to the children under their care, and so they tend to watch them more carefully."

"Since when did you become such an expert on nanny's?"

Daniel blushed again. "I've been doing some research." He admitted.

Sam laughed. "I think that's a good idea though. Maybe I'll run an add in the Sunday paper." Daniel nodded his approval.

"You remember me telling you about Siler's latest accident?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

"The moment, and I mean the _moment_ he recovered from it and got his bandages off, he twisted his ankle jumping off the bed."

Sam tried not to laugh, but she was not successful. She burst out laughing and was still doing so when their food arrived. She had to take deep breaths to calm herself before she could even look at her food. The meal, lasagna with extra cheese, looked delicious. But it wasn't the food so much that made her mouth water, it was the steam coming off from it. As she looked at Daniel she could tell he was thinking the same thing. His spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread steamed up his glasses when he bent down to smell the aroma's it was giving off. They grinned at each other, then dug in.

After the meal, and after the drive home, Sam unlocked the front door and kicked off her shoes. The thought of getting a full nights rest was too tempting to stall with picking her shoes up. She and Daniel mumbled a quick "goodnight" to each other, and then they were off into their own respective rooms. Sam had called Janet three times during the meal, and she was warned that if she called again and woke the babies that she would be severely punished the next day. So she resisted yet another urge to call Janet and crawled into bed, smiling as she got comfortable. As soon as her eyelids closed, she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, unaware of what was happening on another planet to man who didn't know who he was


	8. 8

8?

Sam woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. She groaned as she was now wide-awake and knew she would not be going back to sleep. But on the other hand, if she got up now, she'd be served yet _another_ hot meal. Deciding this was a good thing, Sam crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Daniel heard rushing water coming from Sam's master bath, so he figured his plan of waking her up had succeeded. When she emerged into the kitchen, robe wrapped neatly around her, she smiled at Daniel and told him good morning. "Morning? It's been afternoon for forty-five minutes Sam."

Sam gasped and immediately looked at the clock on the microwave. He wasn't lying. "I better call Janet." She said, standing up and reaching for the phone. Daniel thought about telling her that he'd already called Janet, but knew it wouldn't do any good. "Hello Jan. How did they do? Did they keep you up all night? Good. No, we were thinking of seeing a movie later this afternoon. We'll come by and pick them up afterwards, is that ok? Ok. Thanks Janet. I'll leave my phone on vibrate in the movie if you need me. Yeah, I'll talk to you before we go in. Thanks. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and turned to Daniel. "She says they are fine."

Daniel didn't comment, but instead he put a plate full of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs in front of her. Sam grinned at the sight and placed her plate on the table, then headed back to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Daniel followed her, carrying his own plate, a cup of coffee, and the morning newspaper. "You pick." He said, placing the paper with the movie times face up. Sam smiled and perused the paper, a luxury she hadn't had since the twins were born.

…

Dr. Ralk was asking Jon questions. He had been for the last hour. "Are you married?"

"I don't know."

"Have any kids?"

"I don't know."

"What planet are you from?"

"I. Don't. Know." Jon said stubbornly.

Dr. Ralk sighed. "I am merely trying to help you."

"I don't know anything."

"Jon, try."

"I am dammit!" Jon shouted. "Don't you think I _want_ to know who the hell I am?"

Jenki came rushing up to the doctor, face flushed and holding a bag. "Sir, Majler just found these." She handed Dr. Ralk the bag.

"What is it?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

"The things we found on Mr. Jon." She said sheepishly, realizing that she would probably get yelled at for not having brought these sooner.

Dr. Ralk emptied the contents of the bag on Jon's lap. Jon picked up a few items and studied them. Nothing triggered his memory. Until he found a golden band. "Hey doc, remember when you asked me if I'm married?" Jon asked, placing the ring on his left ring finger.

"Yeah?"

"Well….I think I am." Jon said, studying his left hand. Too bad that was the hand with the missing thumb.

Dr. Ralk smiled. "Remember anything about her?"

Jon shut his eyes, trying to concentrate. After a few moments nothing popped up and he gave up. He shook his head in defeat.

"Well, you should rest anyway. Eat some food, get some sleep, and I'll see you this afternoon." Dr. Ralk clapped the man on the back.

A/N Thanks for the suggestions on nicknames…I just might use one or two. And I know this chapter is short, sorry. Be glad its fairly long, as I'm the queen of short cliffhanger chapters. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. 9

9?

A/N So, I just reread chapter eight and realized that "Jon" put the ring on his left _middle_ finger. D'OH! I've corrected it, and I'm so sorry if I confused anyone. Froggy…I bet this is what confused you, and I'm sorry. That's what I get for not proofing!

…

Jon screamed out, shouting about someone being shot. "Jon! JON!" Dr. Ralk shook him awake.

Jon's eyes were panicky and he was covered in sweat. He had been in the hospital for five months, three of which he'd been awake for. Since that time, he'd only had one memory, and that was of some tall black man nodding and looking quite stoic. That vision came three weeks ago.

"What was it?" Dr. Ralk asked, pulling a chair up next to Jon's bed.

Jon shook his head. He didn't want to remember again. "I can't."

Dr. Ralk gave him a patient look. "Jon, it is essential-"

"There was a boy, I think my son. He was in the garage…" Jon's voice trailed off.

"Garage?" Dr. Ralk asked.

"Where we keep cars." Jon answered automatically. They were used to this by now. Jon knew he was on another planet, called Hini according to Dr. Ralk, but what _his_ planet was called, Jon couldn't remember.

"What happened to the boy?"

"He shot himself. It was an accident. It was my gun." Jon said slowly. "His name was Charlie."

…

Greta read to J.D. while Sam bathed Jonathan. The boy splashed in the tub giggling excitedly. Sam laughed at him, thankful that he finally liked his baths. After the bath she handed both babies to Greta, their nanny, and went to take a shower herself. As she undressed she realized what an amazing find Greta was. She'd called for an interview and the moment Sam saw her walk up to the door, she knew she was the one. Greta was a forty-year old bachlorette who had been a nanny for over twenty years. She wasn't able to have kids, and she hadn't married. She insisted that she was content with nurturing the children under her care. Sam and Daniel had decided to hire her, but they gave her a trial run first. They left her with the kids to go shopping, and while gone they had called her references, who did nothing but gush about how wonderful she was. They'd only let her go due to either the mother deciding to stay home, or the children simply didn't need a nanny any longer. Satisfied that she would take care of her boys as if they were her own, Sam hired her. Greta was thrilled when she told her, stating that she'd already grown attached to them.

That was four months ago, and Sam hadn't regretted the decision once.

Her shower done, Sam changed into pajamas and went to get the boys from Greta so she could go home. Greta hugged the boys, then said goodnight. "Alright my little men, what do you say we go night-night?" Sam asked, carrying a boy in each arm.

Getting them to sleep was a fairly easy task nowadays. Greta kept them pretty busy throughout the day, so they were exhausted by bedtime. As Sam flipped off the light to their room she sighed, wondering where Daniel was. She knew he had a date, but he promised to be back to tuck the boys in bed. Not that she needed his help any longer, but it was a routine that they had settled into, and breaking routines was bad for babies.

And besides, she really needed to talk to him.


	10. 10

10?

A/N: I changed the length that Greta had been hired, in chapter five, from three months to four, as I needed to twins to be six months old. Anyway…on with the story!

Daniel walked in the house with the biggest grin he'd had for a long time. His date, Kelsey, was an energetic woman with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. She'd sparked something in him that he hadn't felt since Sha're. He didn't think anything could ruin his mood tonight, nor until he saw her again on Friday.

Until he saw Sam on the couch, curled up around a blanket and rocking back and forth. Figuring she was rocking a baby back to sleep, which would explain all the lights being off at nine o'clock, Daniel tiptoed to her. He felt guilty for not being there to put the babies' to bed, but he'd lost track of time. Daniel heard little sobs and knew that it was not a baby crying, as he had each of their cries memorized. When he rounded the corner he saw Sam, without baby. She was rocking herself back and forth, sobbing into a pillow. Daniel knelt in front of her and touched her shoulder gently. "Sam?" He asked.

Sam looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck, seeking comfort. Daniel, who had no idea what was wrong, hugged her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

…

Jon was eating his dinner in the courtyard of the hospital when his ring caught a ray of sunshine and brought his eyes down to it. He dropped his fork in the grass as he was bombarded with images. He saw a pretty blond giving him a look full of desire, then the same blond grinning at him. He saw a reply their marriage, watched her cry as she said she would marry him. "Sam." He said quietly. He stood up from the ground and rushed into Dr. Ralk's office. "Doc!" He shouted as he barged in.

Dr. Ralk looked up at him with a displeased look. "I'm in a meeting Jon."

"My name's Jack!" He shouted excitedly. "And I'm married to Sam!"

Dr. Ralk asked if they could talk alone, and his friend nodded, then left, closing the door behind him.

"Look, I'm sorry to barge in here like that-"

Dr. Ralk put a hand up to stop him. "It's all right Jon-Jack. Please, sit down." Jack obeyed, slinking into the chair. "Now, tell me all that you remember."

"I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force and my name is Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. I'm a member of SG-1. We travel through the Stargate trying to make alliances with other cultures."

"What's the name of your planet?"

"Earth." Jack answered.

"Have you remembered everything?"

Jack nodded. "I remember that Sam was pregnant when I left. He must be five or six months old by now." Jack said sadly, realized that he'd missed his baby's birth. "I wonder what she named him. Or even if the baby was a him."

Dr. Ralk listened without interrupting Jack. He wanted to know as much about "Earth" as possible.

After about an hour Jack left Dr. Ralk's with the promise of being sent home tomorrow. Dr. Ralk had to get clearance for the travel, as the Stargate was not used but for emergencies. Jack went back to his room and began to pack the few items he had gathered since he'd been on the planet. There wasn't much, but he didn't care. He was going home.

Realizing it was late; Jack lay down after packing and tried to sleep. Pictures of Sam kept popping into his mind, making it very difficult to doze off. Jack thought of everyone he knew, from Daniel and Teal'c to Sara and Ol' Doc Frasier. Jack smiled at the thought of being under her care again. He could only imagine what tests she'd put him through after being gone for a year.


	11. 11

11?

Daniel had been holding a sobbing Sam for nearly an hour. She'd only mumbled a few words, trying to tell Daniel what was wrong. From what he could piece together, Daniel figured out that it was the year anniversary since Jack went MIA. And Daniel hated himself for forgetting. If he'd have remembered he wouldn't have gone out on the date. He remembered the night of Sam and Jack's second wedding anniversary a month ago. He'd had Janet, Cassie, and Teal'c over as a distraction. Sam had thanked him that night as they went to bed. She didn't know it, but Daniel had gotten up periodically throughout the night to make she was ok. She'd slept the night through, except, of course, when the babies woke her up.

Feeling lousy, Daniel just held her and let her get it all out. They all held hope for Jack, but most everyone was certain that he hadn't survived. When Sam's sobs finally began to calm down Daniel shifted and looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. He sat next to her on the couch and she laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing into his embrace.

"I just miss him so much Daniel." Sam said, her voice weak. She closed her eyes and let Daniel rock her gently. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, Daniel let her sleep on his shoulder. He stayed awake for an hour, his mind bringing up images of Jack. He could see Jack in both of the twin's. He'd even started calling Jonathan "Little Colonel", as the boy had begun to be so stubborn. It seemed as if he and J.D. had switched personalities, as Jonathan never wanted to be held anymore and J.D. couldn't seem to get enough of it. Daniel's head eventually fell on top of Sam's as he eyes forced themselves closed.

…

Jack's eyes popped open as he realized his arms and legs were bound together. His mouth was covered, but he was able to look around. He was not in his room at the hospital, but instead in what appeared to be a cell. The room was dark and rancid, causing Jack to fight to free himself. The rope just seemed to get tighter as Jack pulled at it.

The door to the room opened, flooding the room with light. Jack squinted against the light, trying to place the man who had just walked in. He came up to Jack and bent down to his face. He had on a disgusting smile. Jack knew who he was in an instant.

"I see that you recognize me without my makeup." The man said. "That's right, Jack, I speak your language."

Jack pulled his arms and legs trying to get free, but to no avail. His bindings were tight and would not give. Jack glared at the man.

The man smiled again, standing straight up. "Dr. Ralk has just informed me that you have regained your memory. Good for you Jack." He frowned down at Jack as Jenki came into the room carrying a tray. "You've been out for a day Jack. We've lost so much time waiting for you to remember. We don't have much more time." He grabbed a needle from Jenki's tray and held it up in the light for Jack to see it. It was filled with a yellow liquid that Jack knew couldn't be good. "Let me introduce myself before we get started. I'm Dr. Fyger, or, as you've called me before, Blue."

A/N: Yes….I am evil, you can say it!


	12. 12

12?

Sam woke up the following morning to Daniel's whistling. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she felt drained.

"Good morning." Daniel said when he saw her wake up.

Sam, beyond being embarrassed about showing emotions in front of Daniel, sighed slightly. "Thanks." She said simply. He knew what it was about. She stood up and looked over at the playpen that held her twins. They were laughing and giggling about some joke only the two of them knew. "They don't even realize that their father is missing." She said sadly.

Daniel walked up to Sam and hugged her. "They will Sam." He said gently. Sam nodded. "Why don't you go get a shower, then I'm going to take us all out to breakfast."

"We have to get to the compound." Sam objected, looking at her watch.

"We've got the day off."

Sam frowned. She really needed to go to work to get her mind off Jack. "You didn't call Hammond did you?"

Daniel shook his head, but averted Sam's gaze. "All right, I did. But only because Greta called and said she was sick."

Sam looked at him. He was telling the truth. "So he gave us both the day off?"

"Said we didn't have anything going on, so I might as well stay home too." Daniel gave her a smile. "Come on Sam. Get a shower and get dressed. After breakfast we're going to meet Cassie at the park."

Deciding that it looked like a beautiful day outside and that she and the babies could use the fresh air, Sam agreed and went to take a shower.

…

Jack tried to scream as Fyger came near him but his throat locked up. That needle looked huge, and Jack was certain that Fyger would not be as gentle as Frasier could be. "If you keep squirming it'll just make it hurt more."

Jack kicked and pulled the entire time Fyger got closer to him. Fyger slammed the needle into Jack's forearm and inserted all of the yellow liquid. As Jack's fighting became less intense Fyger smiled. "Let me explain what we are doing here." Jack could barely understand anything the big man was saying. He only caught a few words as Fyger talked. "…experiments…species…memory loss…how long…" Jack's eyes closed of their own accord, and as much as Jack fought to make them open up, the darkness that permeated his thoughts soon took over and Jack lay limp on the floor.

…

He opened his eyes but shut them quickly. The bright lights were too harsh for eyes that had been closed for who knew how long. After a few moments he opened them back up and gave them time to adjust. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. He looked around him and noticed that he was in a forest lying on a bed of leaves. The bright light was the sun and as he looked around he realized that he was alone. After a few groans he was able to stand up and get a more complete look at his surroundings.

Having no idea where he was, or even who he was, the man began to walk through the woods trying to find something that would give him a clue as to where he was. He knew it probably wasn't safe to walk around in the woods when he couldn't even remember his name, but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit in the woods like some log and wait to found. If anyone was looking for him at all.

An hour later he was completely lost and couldn't even find his way back to the bed of leaves he woke up on. He wondered if he'd made the bed or if someone else had made it for him. And if someone else had made it, where were they? And where the _HELL_ was he?


	13. 13

13?

A/N xdaigonstarx – I wasn't going to write another chapter tonight as watching LOST kinda drains me, I get too excited (same reason I can't write after a new episode of Stargate). But, because you made me laugh with your review, this chapter is dedicated to you.

While reading a book to J.D., Daniel watched Sam from the corner of his eye. She was dancing and singing to Jonathan. Neither were speaking yet, but Jonathan was already bottle broken. He threw the bottle down once and never wanted it back. Sam shrugged, figuring it would be easier to break J.D. She was wrong. He wanted his bottle even more now.

Sam exaggerated her plopping on the couch to elicit a giggle from Jonathan. He complied with a smile. She grinned and looked over at Daniel. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall." Daniel read. J.D. kept pointing to the pictures and Daniel would give him a big nod and a smile. "Egg." He said.

Sam laughed. Nothing was cuter then watching the bookworm teach a baby how to "read". "What?" Daniel asked, giving her a defensive look. "He'll say it one day, and then you'll feel like the doofus."

"Doofus?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.

Daniel gave her a sheepish grin. "Kelsey calls me that."

"Awww!" Sam said, realization dawning on her. They'd been dating for three months and Daniel seemed to really like her. She didn't quite get the situation at the O'Neill house, but she seemed to deal with it well. At least she treated Daniel well. And she was good with the twins, though she favored J.D. over Jonathan. Just about everyone did, as he was more of a people person. Jonathan wanted to be around people he knew and new people scared him.

Jonathan screamed, wanting his mother's attention. Sam gave it to him. She'd read the books that said she was teaching him bad habits, but she wanted her kids to know that anytime they needed or wanted her, she was going to be there.

J.D. hit his hand on Daniel's chest and said, "Da."

Daniel looked at J.D. and then at Sam. "Did he…was that…his first word?"

Sam shrugged. "See if you can get him to say it again."

"J.D.," the baby looked at Daniel. "Who am I?" He pointed to his own chest.

"Da." J.D. said, hitting Daniel's chest again.

Sam and Daniel broke out into grins and Sam, holding Jonathan, rushed to the chair and hugged the baby. Daniel took his turn and then they asked him who Sam was. J.D. just stared at them as if they were crazy. He pointed to Daniel again and said, "Da."

Too thrilled to be upset about his first word not being "mama", Sam tried to get Jonathan to speak. Jonathan became engrossed in the book Daniel had and looked at the bright colors.

"Doesn't look like his first word is gonna be today." Daniel frowned.

Sam handed Jonathan to Daniel. "I have to go write this in J.D.'s baby book." She explained.

…

Jack had regained his memory shortly after being lost in the woods. He realized that whatever they injected him with was supposed to erase his memory for longer then it had. He took the pieces of what he remembered Fyger saying and determined that they were doing experiments on humans. Putting them in different situations and seeing how they react.

He was stuck in the forest for a total of five days before Ralk walked up to him. The woods disappeared and Jack found himself in a white room covered in grids. "Holographic chamber." Ralk said, answering Jack's unvoiced question.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, disgusted that he'd trusted this man.

"Oh, don't hate me Jack. I'm your ally in this." Seeing Jack's disbelief Ralk went on to explain that Fyger wanted to do more experiments on Jack, but that Ralk had refused. "You've been through enough."

"Where are my team members?" Jack asked. He'd searched for Daniel and Teal'c in the forest, but there was no sign of them. Of course he knew why now.

"They escaped Jack." Ralk said. "We wanted to keep the Jaffa, but we underestimated him."

"And Daniel?"

Ralk grinned. "We let him go. He was too weak for us. No sense in killing him just because we couldn't use him."

Jack glared at Ralk. "Let me repeat my first question. 'What do you want?'."

"We're going to let you go Jack."

"Great. Point me to the exit." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"It's not as easy as that."

"I didn't think it would be."


	14. 14

14?

Months later, Sam woke up promptly at six and smiled at the moon that was still visible through her window. He shone down on her, giving her enough light to read by. He knew what she had planned for the quiet hours of the morning. She reached out to her nightstand and picked up the baby books she had laid out the night before. She'd wanted to look through the first year each babies' life before she really soaked in that they were a year old today.

So she opened Jonathan's book first, as he was the oldest, and smiled at the feet and handprints that greeted her. As she flipped through the pages she was flooded with memories. She had placed pictures throughout the book and as Sam looked at them she couldn't help but feel pride in him. He looked so much like Jack. With Jack's deep brown eyes and his wry smile, there was no doubt that he was Jack's son.

While flipping through J.D.'s book Sam also felt pride in him. He looked more like her, with blue eyes and a big smile. J.D.'s pictures were much the same as Jonathan's. Him being held by the adults closest to family. His and Jonathan's professional pictures. There were a few more of Daniel and J.D. then there were of Jonathan and J.D., but that was understandable. Daniel had always felt a drawing to J.D.

Sam looked at the clock. It was already seven. She closed the books and then placed them back on her nightstand. She wanted to go through them again at the end of the night. But right now, she had so much to do. She got out of bed and showered before waking Daniel up. They had guests coming at noon and the boys needed to get baths and dressed. Sam wanted everything done by eleven, in case anyone showed up early, which was likely with her friends.

…

Jack had been in prison for several months now. He wasn't quite sure of how long, as he'd been knocked unconscious for an unknown amount of time. But it sure as hell was too long. He slumped against the hard, cold floor of his cell and stared at the wall. It had become routine for him. Wake up, sit up, stare at wall, scowl at the "food" he was brought, eat "food" quickly to avoid having to taste it, stare at wall, sleep. Some people say that having a routine was comforting. They were wrong. This was the farthest from comfort than he'd ever been.

"What'll we think about today Jack?" He asked himself. There were no other prisoner's, and the man who brought him his food was blind, deaf, and mute. Jack had seen no one else since he'd woken up in the cell. There was no window for him to look out of either. No other life but himself and the food deliverer. He didn't even know when it was morning or night. He just assumed that due to fifty some odd years of waking up in the morning, his body would still do that. But he couldn't tell. He really didn't care. He just counted it another day every time he woke up.

You'd think a cell with no window would be dark all the time, but no, not his. He figured they were watching him constantly, as he had a bright light hanging above him that never went out. If every time he woke up was a day, then he'd been in the prison for no less then 81 days. Jack wondered if he could convince his prisoners to give him the technology they had for light bulbs. If he could walk through the gate with a light that could stay on for that many hours he'd be a millionaire. And then he could buy Sam a fancy house.

Sam.

God he missed her. He wondered about her a lot. Surely by now they had marked him off as dead. How did she cope with the reality that her husband was not coming back? Had she moved on? How did the birth of their baby go? Did she have a boy or a girl? Who was helping her with the child? What did she name it? This was also part of his routine. Agonize about how he'd let Sam down. How he'd let his child down. How he'd let everyone he knew down, including Daniel and Teal'c.

Were they alive? Had they actually survived? Did Daniel escape through the Stargate and live to tell about what happened with Fyger? How had Teal'c escaped?

"Stop it!" Jack yelled. He was crying now. It was routine. He'd make himself so upset about all the unanswered questions that he had to release the tension somehow. This torture was far worse then anything they could do to him. And they knew that. "I can't do this any longer! I won't!" Jack shouted, as he did everyday. But he knew that he would. Because the thought of leaving Sam and the baby forever was worse then all the questions. If he was alive, then he still had a chance to get to her, however small it was.

A/N Guys, let me address this one question everyone's been asking. No, J.D. did not call Daniel his dad. "Da" like, "Da"niel. Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! Y'all are great!


	15. 15

15?

Daniel kissed Kelsey goodnight at her door. She smiled, but only briefly. "Daniel, when are you going to tell her?"

Daniel sighed. He took off his glasses and stared at her. She was so beautiful. She understood him like no one else had. "I promised to help her take care of the kids Kel."

She frowned. "You've done that. They are almost a year and a half Daniel. If she can't handle them now-" She stopped. She was being mean, she knew it.

"I know Kelsey, but its more then just helping her. You have no idea how hard it was for her to lose Jack. I can't abandon her."

"It's not like you won't be able to check up on her."

Daniel shook his head. They'd been through this. "It's not time yet." He said simply. He kissed Kelsey on her forehead, then left to go home.

What Kelsey didn't understand was that he wasn't just staying for Sam. Those boys had become his life. When he came home and saw them look up at him and smile it brought more joy to his heart then anything else. Maybe he had grown comfortable with Sam. Maybe it was the family atmosphere that kept drawing him back, making him unable to tell Sam that Kelsey had asked him to more in with her. Whatever it was, Daniel wasn't prepared to leave it.

…

"One hundred and seventy-five days." Jack said after waking. He'd been in the prison for five months. And he was growing weaker everyday. He could barely stand up now. His knees were always hurting him, causing him to get less and less sleep.

The door to his cell opened. Jack didn't bother to look up as he knew it would be the deaf, blind mute. But when he didn't hear the clanging of his plate being dropped on the floor, Jack looked up. "Good morning Jack." Ralk smiled at him.

Almost happy to hear someone's voice, Jack studied the man. "Are you gaining weight?" Jack asked, a sardonic smile spreading across his face.

Ralk laughed. "Gaining what you're losing." He bent down to become eye level with Jack. "We're letting you go."

"You've said that before jackass."

Ralk whistled and another man walked into the room carrying some clothes and a razor. "He's going to clean you up, then you'll come and talk to me."

Jack, wary of anyone with a razor, watched the newcomer like a hawk. "Is he going to kill me?"

"Of course not!" Ralk laughed again. He stood and left the cell, closing the door behind him.


	16. 16

16?

Jack, clean and shaved, followed his groomer down a well lit hall. He had no idea where he was being led, but he didn't really care. He was outside of his jail for the first time in almost a half a year. Though his knees hurt from the walk, Jack still felt so much better. He was stopped outside a door told to wait. After a few minutes he was lead inside and saw Ralk sitting comfortably at his desk. "Come in Jack. Have a seat." He pointed to an empty chair in front of his desk.

Somewhat hesitantly, Jack sat in the chair. Despite his best efforts, Jack sighed as the chair hugged him and his knees stopped pounding. "What am I doing here?" He asked, remembering that he shouldn't get too comfortable.

"Fyger has died Jack."

"Great! When's the party?"

Ralk gave him a smile. "I know you didn't like him much." Jack snorted and Ralk fixed him with a stern look. "He was my partner," he went on, "but I didn't agree with some of his techniques. One of our other experiments managed to kill him with the spoon we allowed him to use." Ralk looked thoughtful for a moment. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Well, anyway, he's dead now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need a new partner Jack." Jack raised his eyebrow in question. "You've lasted longer then anyone else has. You're strong Jack."

Jack's already white skin paled as he realized what Ralk was saying. "I don't think so Ralk."

"Just imagine what you could learn."

"If my only choice is to become your 'partner' or die, kill me now."

Ralk shook his head. "No no no. If you choose not to become my partner I won't kill you."

"You won't set me free either."

Ralk frowned. "Sadly, I cannot let you go. You know too much."

Jack hung his head, defeated. "What new torture are you going to put me through now?"

"You're going to be my new partner!" Ralk said cheerfully.

Jack's head popped up to look at him. "I said I didn't want to do it!"

Ralk nodded. "Then what better torture is there?"

…

Sam was reading a book in her bed when Daniel came home. He knocked on her door to tell her goodnight and she smiled up at him. "How was dinner at Kelsey's?"

Daniel walked into her room a little. "Nice."

Sam studied his face. "Nice?" She patted the edge of her bed and Daniel sat down. "What happened?"

"We just had a little argument." Sam waited for Daniel to tell her more. "Sam," He looked at her and saw concern all over her face. She had no idea what was coming. "She's asked me to move in with her."

Realization dawned like a flood. Sam looked down at her blankets for a moment to collect her thoughts. When she looked back up at Daniel she said, "That's wonderful!"

Daniel shook his head. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I mean, I want you stay here, of course. But I'm not going to be selfish Daniel."

"What if I said that _I'm_ not ready to go yet?"

"Then you're welcome to stay as long as you want."


	17. 17

17?

Daniel woke up early the next morning. He'd barely slept throughout the night. He had no idea what he was going to do. He obviously couldn't have Sam and the babies, and keep Kelsey as well. Maybe he should just ask her to move in with _him_. Daniel laughed at the thought. Like _that'd_ work out.

Sam was making breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. The boys looked up at him and smiled. "Dan." They both called him. He smiled at them and kissed them on the tops of their heads. Jonathan picked up a piece of sausage and held it to Daniel. Daniel took it with a grin and plopped down in a chair across from the twins.

"Want some eggs and sausage?" Sam asked after handing Daniel a steaming cup of coffee.

Daniel held up his sausage link. "Just eggs, thanks."

Sam frowned slightly at Jonathan. "You were supposed to eat that." He giggled.

"I thought maybe we could have a quiet day here at home today." Daniel mused aloud.

"Daniel, did you forget about me and Janet taking Cassie car shopping?"

"Oh, that's right." He ate his sausage quietly. "Maybe I'll take the boys to the park then."

Sam put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him, then sat next to him with her own plate. "After you and Teal'c install the new sink." She gently reminded him.

Daniel looked over at the box sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. "I forgot about that too."

Sam frowned. He wasn't looking too well. "You feeling ok?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, I am." He said, sitting back in his chair and giving her a genuine smile. He looked at the twins, both covered in eggs and giggling. Sam studied them, no doubt debating whether she'd have time to wash them before she had to be at Janet's. "I'll give them a bath." Daniel volunteered.

Sam looked at him. "No, its ok. I'll have time."

Daniel's eyes darted to the clock. "You have to leave in ten minutes. You'll barely have time to finish your breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"Sam, what's going on?" She looked guilty.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do things, for them or me."

"I _want_ to do things for you Sam. All three of you." He reassured her. Sam nodded, then stood to take her plate into the kitchen. Daniel gave the twins a quick look to make sure they were secure in their highchairs, then followed Sam into the kitchen. "I'm not going to leave." He said quietly.

"Oh?" Sam asked, trying to hide the joy in her voice.

Daniel heard her pleasure but didn't say anything. "I don't want to leave you." At her surprised look he quickly amended with, "Any of you."

Sam smiled. "And we don't want you to go." They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before Sam jumped, looking at the clock. "If I'm late Cassie will kill me!" She hugged Daniel bye, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, then kissed her boys bye. "I should be home around six." She called as she closed the door behind her.

Daniel smiled at the twins. "Who wants a bath?" They both giggled and began to squirm, trying to get out of their chairs.

…

"And if I refuse to do what you tell me to?"

Ralk shook his head. "Impossible." Jack crossed his arms, daring Ralk to prove that he could force Jack into doing what he wanted. Ralk nodded, then picked something off of his desk. He held up a picture of a pretty blond with bright blue eyes. "Her name is Sam. And she loves you very much Jack."

Jack leaned forward and snatched the picture from Ralk's hands. It had been almost two years since Jack had seen her. He'd carried the picture in his pocket when he had left so many months ago.

"If you ever want to see her again, you _will_ do as I say."


	18. 18

18?

Jack walked into the "hospital" room. On the bed was a woman who looked to be about thirty. She had curly red hair and when she saw Jack she smiled. "They call me Simone." She said, holding a badly bruised hand out to Jack.

Jack stepped toward her, extending his hand out to hers. "Dr. O'Neill." He told her.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

Jack sat down next to her, aware that his every move and word was being monitored. "A couple of months." He gave her a look over. "We found you by the Stargate, bruised and unconscious."

She nodded. "That's what Dr. Ralk told me." She looked out the window. Jack now knew that the scene outside the window was as much of a fake as the bed she was lying in. Everything he'd experienced the past two years was a fake.

"Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head sadly. "Nothing."

Jack studied her for a moment. She looked pale and fragile. She was covered in bruises and her eyes were puffy from punches. She turned back to him and caught him staring at her. She blushed and he mumbled an apology.

"I'm hideous, aren't I?"

"No, not at all." He lied.

"You're sweet, but I know you're lying."

Jenki walked in with a tray in her hands. "Time to eat Simone. After lunch we'll see if we can't get that brain jumpstarted." He smiled at her as he left. Jenki looked up at gave Jack a smile, but he glared at her. He refused to pretend to be friends with anyone.

Ralk had met him in the hallway. "You did very well Jack. She has your trust now." Jack started to walk past him but stopped at Ralk's next words. "She's pregnant Jack."

He turned to face the loathsome man. "How far along?"

"One month." Ralk smiled.

"But she's been here for five." Jack said. Comprehension dawned on Jack's face. "You bastard!" He shouted, lunging at Ralk.

…

Daniel's cell phone went off and Kelsey's sighed. He looked at the caller ID and gave Kelsey an apologetic smile. "It's Sam."

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "You don't have to answer it."

But it was too late. He already had. "Hi Sam." Kelsey grumbled and got off the couch to get a drink. When she came back from the kitchen she saw Daniel putting his coat on. He looked at her sheepishly. "Jonathan won't go to sleep and he keeps hollering for me."

Kelsey shook her head. "No. No. No. You are not leaving here to go to her."

Daniel frowned. "I'm not going to her, I'm going to him."

"They aren't your kids Daniel."

Deciding to ignore her last comment he went to kiss her goodnight. She backed away from him. "Goodnight Kel." He said quietly.

"If you leave, don't come back."

He turned to look at her, shock covering his face. "That's not fair."

"_This_ isn't fair!"

"He's not even two Kelsey!"

"It's not just the kids and you know it."

Daniel stared at her for a moment, then turned to leave. Kelsey didn't stop him. He climbed into his car and buckled his seat belt. Turning his engine on, Daniel looked up at Kelsey's apartment one last time before driving home.

Upon walking into the babies' room Daniel heard loud cries. When he appeared through the doorway Jonathan ran up to him and Daniel knelt down to pick the boy up. He rocked him back and forth and smoothed his hair down. Jonathan had stopped crying the moment he saw Daniel, but he was still holding on tightly to his shirt. Daniel looked over at Sam and asked what had happened.

"I don't know. He just kept crying and hollering for you." She said. She was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleepy J.D. "He couldn't get to sleep with Jonathan crying." She explained.

After a few more moments both boys' breathing had slowed and they were placed in their cribs. Daniel followed Sam out the door and they went to the living room. "I'm sorry to have called during your date. I held off as long as I could."

Daniel shrugged. "It's ok."

"How mad was she?"

Daniel avoided looking at Sam. "She was…uh…pissed actually."

"I'm sorry." Sam said guiltily. Daniel shrugged again. He didn't want to make her feel even worse by telling her that they'd broken it off.


	19. 19

19?

A/N I blame my muse for what is about to be written. Do not yell at me, yell at her. Her name is Abby and she is pure evil! sigh Enjoy!

Daniel lay in bed, eyes wide open, trying to get some sleep. But he couldn't. His mind was racing too much. He was so confused. On one hand he wanted Kelsey. He wanted to call her and tell her that he loves her and that he'll try to make her happy. Tell her that he wants to start a family of his own with her.

But on the other hand, he already had a family. Though he didn't have the husband and wife relationship with Sam, Daniel realized that it wasn't something he was opposed to. Quite the opposite. The more time he spent with her, the more Daniel realized that he loved her. In more then just a platonic way. And the added bonus of the twins made it even worse for him. Those boys had become his life.

Daniel groaned in agony and threw the covers off of him. He needed to get out. Maybe go away for a while. Take a week off and see how he felt when he got back. Deciding that was his best option, Daniel got online and began to look around for hotel rooms in historic parts of the country. He would need something to keep him busy during the day.

…

Jack entered Simone's room and found her talking with Jenki. "Good morning Dr. O'Neill." She smiled up at him.

"It's Jack, and good morning." He dismissed Jenki with a nod. Jack sat down in a chair next to Simone's bed and contemplated what he was about to tell her. "Simone, have you remembered anything?"

She nodded. "Didn't Dr. Ralk tell you?" When Jack shook his head she went on, "I remembered last night that my planet is called Juhni."

Jack smiled, remembering when he was excited about knowing his planets name. "Have you remembered your name yet?" She shook her head sadly. Jack leaned in close to her and whispered, "Its Myrin."

She gasped, then turned big eyes on him. "How do you know that?"

"Just trust me." He whispered. He leaned back and nodded at her. "We want to ask you a few questions, Simone, and see if they spark your memory." She nodded. He went through a series of questions, and each one was answered with "I don't know."

After thirty minutes of questions, Jack stood to leave her so she could eat. "I'll be back later." He said, winking at her. She nodded, though Jack could tell she wasn't sure about him, or anyone else, anymore.


	20. 20

20?

Jack was about to leave his office to see "Simone" when Ralk walked in. "Jack, please sit down."

"I was about to see our 'patient'." Jack informed him.

"About her," Ralk paused deliberately, making sure he had Jack's undivided attention. "She died after lunch Jack."

"WHAT?" Jack asked, rushing out of his office and down the hall to her room. It was empty. He turned and saw Ralk walking calmly down the hall towards him. "What have you done?"

"It's not what I've done Jack, but what you've done."

Jack's face paled as he realized they'd heard him tell Simone her name. "You bastard!"

Ralk gave Jack a patient smile. "Now that you've learned that I know about everything you do, we can move on."

"I won't do anything else for you."

"Come now Jack, we both know that you will. You have a wife and kid to think about."

…

"It'll just be for the week Sam."

"Where are you going?"

"The Grand Canyon." She was taking this better then he expected. But she understood. Of course, he didn't tell her the entire reason why he had to go.

"Take lots of pictures." She smiled at him. She'd miss him, of course, but they could both use the short break. Sam was worried that things were starting to get too comfortable between them.

So, after getting the ok from General Hammond, Daniel kissed the boys goodbye and promised to call every night at bedtime.

…

Jack sat in his office, seething from anger. He had never hated anyone more then he hated Ralk. Even Apophis wasn't this cruel! Well, yes he was, but Jack still hated Ralk more.

He tried to devise a plan to kill to Ralk. This wasn't normally his department. Daniel or Sam would come up with some hair brained, genius way of killing the bad guy, then Jack would mock it, then agree to it, and they'd do it. But now it was up to Jack to figure out a way to kill the bad guy. And all the other bad guys. That witch Jenki was in on everything too. She would have to go.

…

Daniel stood on the balcony outside his room. The sun was shining and he could see the horizon far off into the distance. Being used to the mountains of Colorado for a little over eleven years, Daniel was amazed at how flat the State's could be. Of course he realized that every planet had plains and mountains, but there was something familiar and calming in seeing it on his own planet.

He sat down on a chair, holding a cup of coffee. He'd go out and see the canyon tomorrow. Today he wanted to bask in the calmness that surrounded him.

…

Back in Colorado, Sam and Janet were having a heart to heart. "I don't know Jan." Sam said in answer to Janet's question about why Daniel left. "It's just for a week."

"When did he leave?"

"This morning." Sam said, handing Jonathan the cookie he'd asked for.

"And you already miss him." Janet mused.

"Of course I do. He's been here every day and night for almost two years."

Janet frowned. "Don't you think maybe you have gotten a little _too_ attached to him?"

Sam sighed, plopping down on the couch. She looked at the TV and watched Ernie sing the Rubber Duckie song. "Yeah, I do." She admitted for the first time, to herself or anyone.

"Maybe this week will be good for you both then."

Sam nodded. "For us, yes, but for them?" She waved her hand at her boys, who were too engrossed in watching Ernie to pay any attention to their mother.

Janet shrugged. "They'll adapt. Kids always do."

A/N Abby is so evil. I apologize on her behalf.


	21. 21

21?

Jack heard a light knock on his door before Jenki let herself in. "Ralk wants to see you."

Jack stared at her. "Then he can come see me."

Jenki frowned. "He won't like that answer much." Jack shrugged. "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell him that you refuse to see him."

"He can hear me anyway." Jack stared at the woman, wondering why she was just standing there. "Do you need something?"

Jenki lowered her eyes. "I'm just like you."

Jack snorted. "Like hell you are."

She looked up at him defensively. "I was pregnant when I came here, and when I had the baby they took it from me. They told me that if I helped them they'd let me see her."

Jack just stared at her. He was not about to fall for any more lies.

"That was five years ago." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I haven't seen her yet."

"And yet you still work for them?"

"It's my only hope of ever seeing her."

"Do you think she's even still alive? These people don't seem to care too much about keeping other's alive."

"If she's not alive then someday I will find out. But if she is, and I get to see her someday, then I will know that everything I've suffered will be worth it." She fixed him with her deep, almost black, eyes. "You're doing the same thing, Jack. To see your wife and kid again."

"There's difference between us Jenki. I know my family is safe."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jenki said before leaving his office.

…

That night, after avoiding Ralk all day, Jack snuck out of his bedroom. He'd figured out where the control room was earlier, and that was where he hoped to find the switch, or whatever, to turn the holographic chamber off. He knew everything he was seeing was fake, but there had to be a control panel or something, didn't there?

He reached the door and turned the handle. "Dammit!" He whispered his curse. The door was locked. Jack looked around, trying to find something to break the door open. Nothing. There was nothing about. Of course there wouldn't be.

Gritting his teeth, Jack kicked at the door and ignored the jolt of pain that bolted all the way his leg as the door swung open. Jack found a little black box with blinking lights staring at him. Damned if it wasn't written in another language. "Screw it." Jack mumbled, as he began to hit the box with his fist. He heard a siren go off outside the room and knew he had only a matter of moments before he was bombarded by Ralk and his network of evil people.

…

Daniel, opting to explore the canyon on his own rather then in a tour group, looked over the huge gorge with awe struck eyes. The site was amazing. He never imagined that looking down into a huge hole could strike him so speechless.

After three hours of quiet contemplation, Daniel realized he was no where near an answer to his questions. Deciding he'd done enough thinking for the day, Daniel headed back to his hotel.

After taking a shower, because sitting on a bus next to people who had basked all day in the sun made him feel a little less clean then he desired, Daniel grabbed his phone and was about to call Sam and tell the boys goodnight when he saw that he'd missed a call. Seeing that it was General Hammond and that he'd left him a message, Daniel's heart pounded as he listened to his message. "We need you at SGC, as soon as possible." Was all the general had said.

Daniel quickly packed his bags and checked out of the hotel. He called SGC on his way to the airport and had spoken to General Hammond. He refused to tell Daniel what was going on, but he promised to pull some strings and get Daniel a direct flight back home.

…

Sam was bathing the kids when she got the call. She let the answering machine get it because she didn't want to leave them alone in the tub.

After they were out, dry, and clothed, Sam put on Sesame Street and listened to the message. "You are needed at SGC." Was all it said. General Hammond had left it.

She called Greta, begging her to come over and watch the kids. The nanny quickly agreed, hearing the urgency in Sam's voice.

Ten minutes later Sam was rushing out the door carrying her keys in one hand and her purse in the other. She almost made it to her car before she realized she'd forgotten to kiss the boys goodbye. She rushed back inside, gathered them in her arms and gave them hugs and kisses. She thanked Greta again as she practically flew to her car. Whatever was wrong, she knew it was serious for Hammond to call her at home like that.

A/N What could it be? Is Jack home? Or has some other tragedy befallen our favorite team? Tune in tomorrow when some questions will be answered, some worries soothed, more angst by all, and most defiantly, the Evil Muse Abby will strike again! Lol….thanks for the reviews!


	22. 22

22?

Sam was told to meet Gen. Hammond in the medical bay by the marine who checked her in. Worried that something had happened to Teal'c while he was on a mission with SG-10, Sam rushed to the elevator.

As she opened the doors she saw a sleeping red headed woman that she'd never met before. A nurse was quietly taking her blood pressure while Gen. Hammond, Janet, and Teal'c were gathered around another bed. When they heard her walk in they moved out of the way, no longer blocking her view of the patient on the other bed.

Sam dropped her keys and they landed on the ground with a loud "clank." She stood there silently for a few moments, not daring to believe what she saw. When her legs started working again, Sam rushed to the patient and grabbed him into a fierce hug.

"Jack." She whispered through streaming tears.

Jack held her tight, fighting back tears of his own. "Sam." He sighed against her neck.

It was five minutes before Sam would let him go, and even then she held tightly onto his hand. Even while Gen. Hammond was speaking, Sam never took her eyes off of Jack. She could not believe he was home. Jack. God she missed him.

Sam was convinced, after a calming talk from Janet, to let go of Jack's hand long enough for Janet to do a complete physical on him. She noted that his left thumb was missing and that he was covered in bruises and blood. "Who's the girl Jack?" Janet asked, nodding her head in the direction of her newest patient.

"Myrin." Jack said quietly. He could tell that Janet was about to ask him more questions about her so he shook his head. "I don't really know much else about her. She may be pregnant though."

Janet frowned, but decided to drop the subject for the moment. "How'd lose your thumb?"

Sam sat up straight at the question, looking over at Jack's hands. She hadn't noticed it missing before. "Oh God Jack." Sam paled. She couldn't imagine the horrors he'd gone through.

Jack looked at her, wishing Janet would hurry with the physical so he could hold Sam again. "I'm not sure." He said honestly. He never remembered having lost it when his memories came back. Maybe he'd blocked it out or something. He shrugged. "I guess somewhere between the time I was tortured by some 'natives' to when I woke up in a 'hospital'." At Janet and Sam's confused looks Jack elaborated. "I was in a holographic chamber. We all were. The whole time I was gone, all I saw, everything, was fake. The natives, the hospital, forest, prison, everything was fake. Like some Star Trek episode gone crazy."

"How did Thor find you?" Gen. Hammond asked.

Jack sighed. He wasn't really in the story telling mood, but he knew he'd have to tell it sooner or later. "I was destroying the control panel when Simone, I mean Myrin, came up behind me and handed me my gun. I thought she was dead, but then I realized that Ralk had told me that, so I wasn't too surprised that he'd lied to me."

"Who's Ralk?" Janet asked, monitoring Jack's blood pressure.

"The bastard who did this to us." Jack answered. He reached his right hand out to Sam, who took it willingly. Janet opted to leave them alone, knowing that it was more important for Jack tell them what happened then for him to not be touching anyone. Besides, with Sam near him Janet knew he'd co-operate better.

Jack continued his story, "Just as the chamber failed and we became surrounded by one huge grid, I was beamed up onto Thor's ship. I told him to get Myrin and he beamed her up too. She was more frightened by Thor then I think she was of Ralk, so she fainted." Jack looked over at Sam. "I hugged the little grey guy." He admitted.

Sam smiled slightly. "I think I will too, next time I see him."

Hammond frowned. "So those men are still alive?"

Jack shook his head. "Thor took care of them."

"They are a peaceful species." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, well, Thor was pissed off. As much as he could get pissed off."

"It's good to have you back Jack." Hammond said, clapping Jack on the back. "If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the President that you have returned, and that you've brought a guest."

Hammond gave Jack a warm smile, then left the medical bay. Janet left Jack's bed to check on Myrin. Teal'c, catching the hint, gave Jack and Sam a nod, then left to guard the door to the medical bay.

Sam looked up at Jack, still unbelieving that he was back. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Sam." He gathered her in a hug. "Thinking about you was the only thing that kept me going Sam." He kissed her gently. "Well, you and the baby."

Sam grinned. "Bab_ies_ Jack."

"What?" Jack asked, grinning.

"We had twins. Twin boys." Jack brought her into another hug, his attempt of hiding the tears that forced their way down his cheek. Sam saw them, of course, but she said nothing as she held her husband.

"Jack?"

They both turned to look at Daniel, who had just walked into the room.

A/N Jack's back! Happy now? LOL! How will this affect Daniel? What will happen to his and Sam's relationship? How will the twins react when they finally get to meet their father? How did Thor finally find Jack? How will Myrin react when she wakes up on yet another strange planet? And can Dee get Abby to behave long enough finish this fic, or will she strike again before it's over?


	23. 23

23?

Jack gave Daniel a huge smile. He didn't notice Daniel's hesitation before he came forward and hugged Jack. "Good to see you Danny."

"Good to see you too Jack." Daniel said, forcing a smile on his face. He looked at Sam and his heart fell. She looked ecstatic about Jack being home, but also worried about Daniel. Daniel gave her a small smile, then turned back to Jack. "What happened?"

Jack squeezed Sam's hand as he retold his story. "You remember Blue?"

Daniel nodded, absently scratching his left shoulder where his scar was.

Jack told Daniel about how 'Blue' was actually Fyger. Jack told Daniel about losing his memory, about regaining it and discovering that Fyger and his partner were doing experiments on humans. "I don't even think the Gou'ald are that bad Daniel. At least they kill you quickly."

Daniel, thankful that they'd let him go, patted Jack's back comfortably. Before he could say anything though, Janet had walked back over. "You're free to go Colonel." She smiled at Jack. "Gen. Hammond would like to see you in a couple of days." She looked at Sam. "You're off for a while too."

Sam nodded, helping Jack off of the bed.

As they drove home Sam debated on how to tell Jack about Daniel. "Jack, there's something I have to tell you."

Jack looked at her, wondering what could possibly make her so nervous. He reached out and took her right hand, squeezing it gently. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine Sir." She closed her eyes and sighed at her blunder. "Jack." She said quietly. She looked at him briefly. Perhaps telling him this wasn't a good idea while she was driving, but she had to continue. "Daniel's been living at the house since the kids were born."

Jack was speechless. He knew Daniel would help take care of Sam and their kids, but to have an affair with her? "Maybe I should just stay at base." He said, unable to take the disappointment out of his voice.

"No, Jack-" Sam pulled into their driveway. She was about to explain when Greta emerged from the front door, holding two crying boys. "That's Greta." Sam told Jack quickly before getting out of the car. She rushed to the nanny and gathered the boys in her arms. They calmed down immediately when she held them. She looked over at Jack who had just gotten out of the car. "Jack, this is Jonathan Murray," She said, pointing her head towards the older twin. "And this is Jacob Daniel, or J.D. as we call him." Sam looked at Greta. "That's Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, my husband."

Greta stepped to him and extended her hand. "You have an amazing family Sir."

Jack offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you. Though I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Greta, thank you for watching them. I've actually got the next few days off."

"That's great. I've been wanting to go visit my sister." She kissed each of the boys bye before heading to her car. "It was nice to meet you Colonel O'Neill."

"You too Greta." Jack said.

After Greta had pulled off Sam looked back at Jack. "We should get them inside." She walked inside, unsure on if Jack would follow her.

Jack stood on his lawn for a few moments, contemplating what he should do. With a deep sigh, he decided to go inside and meet his children properly. Then, after they were in bed, he'd ask Sam what _she_ had been doing while he was gone.


	24. 24

24?

A/N: Funny, this story was supposed to be short!

Daniel slept in his base quarters that night. He didn't want to impose on Jack's first night home, and he wasn't sure how comfortable Jack would be with him there anyway. Practically falling onto his bed, Daniel stared at the wall for hours. He was glad Jack was home. It was what he'd hoped the outcome would be. It was good for Sam and the kids. But on the other hand, Daniel was devastated that Jack had returned. He'd spent the last two years having a family, and suddenly, it was whisked away from him. He knew now that Sam had never stopped loving Jack. Of course she hadn't. He was foolish to even think that he could have anything more then a platonic relationship with her. But she'd been sending him mixed signals, hadn't she?

Daniel sighed heavily.

No, she hadn't. She had just grown comfortable with him. The things he took as signals were not anything but Sam being friendly. She cared for him, of that he had no doubt. But love him? No. Not in a romantic way.

Did he even love _her_? Or was it the thought of the family that he loved? The companionship he yearned for? The kids?

Daniel sighed again, a sign of his frustration. This was going to be a long night.

…

After Sam had put the twins to bed, they'd fallen asleep on her shoulder as she walked into the house, she entered the living room to find Jack standing by the window looking out at the stars. She wanted to reach out to him, to bring him into a hug, but she needed to explain a few things first.

"Jack." She said quietly. He turned and stared at her. "When I said Daniel has been living here, I meant in the spare bedroom. He helped me take care of the kids. That's it. Nothing happened between us." She paused a moment, looking down. When she looked back up she saw relief on Jack's face. "I knew you weren't dead Jack."

He closed the space between them in two long strides. When his arms came around her waist Sam sunk into his embrace. "I'm sorry to have assumed-" But he was cut off by Sam's lips suddenly being pressed against his.

Sam ended the kiss but continued to hold him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Jack brought her closer to him. "I won't. I promise."

Sam, her head against Jack's chest, said, "I don't think Daniel will be home tonight-"

Jack laughed lightly. "What are you saying Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Let's go to bed Jack. It's been a long day." She released him and grabbed his hand, leading him to their bedroom.

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight Sam."

She turned to face him as she walked through the bedroom door. She gave him a sexy grin as he followed her into the room, closing the door with his foot. He pulled her to him and crushed her lips with his in a hungry kiss. They fell to the bed together in a tangle of limbs.

A/N: Your lack of faith in me is disheartening. LOL…kidding. Abby's gone for the moment, so since I'm in charge again, welcome back the FLUFF!


	25. 25

25?

Sam woke up the next morning and smiled at her husband. He was staring at her and she wondered how long he'd been awake. "Good morning." She whispered.

He leaned in to kiss her gently. Memories of the night before flooded his mind and he gave her a big smirk. He could tell she was replaying the night's events as well, as she had on a satisfied grin. "I prefer waking up next to you to waking up in prison."

"I should hope so." She kissed him on the cheek before climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, giving her a confused look. "I thought we could spend the day in bed." He attacked her then, bringing her back into the bed with him.

She laughed and succumbed to his kisses, kissing him back. After a few more moments of lying in his arms, she said, "Jack, the boys are probably awake by now."

Jack frowned slightly, chastising himself for forgetting about them, if only for the moment. "Promise you'll tell me everything about them tonight?"

She kissed him again, trying to erase his sadness. "Of course." She got out of bed and looked for their baby books while Jack stretched under the covers. When he crawled out of bed Sam watched him walk to their bathroom. He was still covered in bruises and cuts, and last night he'd been sore, though he refused to admit it to her. She silently berated herself for not taking it easy on him.

Laying the books on his dresser, she went in to check on the boys while Jack started the shower. They were still sleeping, and she watched them for a few moments, then turned to join Jack in the shower. Normally she would have waited for him to get done, then let him watch for the kids to wake up, but they didn't know him, and the last thing she wanted was for the boys to get scared of Jack.

So she stripped out of her nightgown and pulled back the shower curtain slightly. She watched Jack let the hot water fall on him, loosening muscles that had been tight for two years. He'd gotten hot showers after he became Ralk's "partner", but there was something about his own shower that made him loosen up. He heard Sam breathe and opened his eyes to look at her. "Come 'ere." He said, reaching for her and pulling her into the shower with him.

…

Daniel, waking up from a restless slumber, fumbled for his glasses. After he'd positioned them on his face, he looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning.

With a groan he got out of bed and put his shoes on. He didn't have any clothes on base anymore, as he hadn't stayed there for the last two years. Deciding to catch some breakfast before heading home, if he could even call it that anymore, Daniel headed to the commissary. He spotted Teal'c and joined him after collecting a bagel, some bacon, and coffee. "Good morning Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said when Daniel sat down.

"Morning Teal'c." He sipped his coffee before spreading cream cheese on his bagel.

"Are you going to see O'Neill later?"

Daniel nodded. "I need to change into clean clothes sometime today."

"If you will be needing a place to stay Daniel Jackson, my apartment has another room."

Daniel smiled at his friend's offer. "Thanks Teal'c. I may just take you up on that offer."

After finishing his meal, Daniel left Teal'c to get the dreaded over with. He silently prayed that he'd be able to see Sam without saying something stupid. "It's just Sam, Jack, and the kids. Your two best friends and the children you adore. Besides, you _do_ live there right now." He tried to give himself a pep talk while driving to their house. "You don't even consider it home anymore. God, this is going to suck."


	26. 26

26?

Daniel used his key on the front door when no one answered his knock. He entered the house and found it empty. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that came out. Sam, Jack, and the kids were gone. Sure he wanted to see the boys, but the relief that flooded through him and not having to talk to Sam or Jack was stronger than the disappointment at not seeing the twins.

Daniel entered his room and started to gather some of his clothes up. He knew Jack and Sam would probably let him stay, they weren't going to throw him out on the street. But Daniel knew he couldn't stay. Not with his feelings for Sam. He still hadn't sorted those out, and he knew that if he stayed here and watched Sam and Jack be the world's most amazing couple again, he would never get the feelings sorted out.

He would come back later and get his furniture and things, as his car was way too small to carry anything but a bag or two of his clothes. Yeah, he'd forgotten to get boxes. His mind was elsewhere.

He sat down on his bed and heard something crumple. He leaned forward a bit and grabbed a piece of paper that was lying on his bed. It was a note from Sam.

_Daniel,_

_I'm not sure if you're coming over today, but if you do I want you _

_to know we are not avoiding you. Myrin woke up just a few minutes _

_ago and apparently her experience with Ralk was as awful as Jack's, _

_as she's scared out of her mind. Jack and I are headed there to see if he_

_can calm her._

_We have the twins with us, because I gave Greta a couple of days off and _

_you know how I am with people watching my boys._

_Daniel, if the situation with Myrin is under control, we'd like to have _

_dinner with you. We know there's a lot to talk about. I'll call you._

_And you're welcome to stay Daniel. Forever if you want. Jack agrees._

Sam 

Daniel sighed. He knew they'd offer to let him stay. But even if he thought he could handle it, he wouldn't stay. Jack was back and he needed the time alone with his family. Daniel had overstayed his welcome, even if they didn't think so.

He threw his stuff in the trunk of his car and drove back to the compound. He thought maybe he'd be able to help Myrin adjust. It was his specialty after all. Jack sometimes called him the Ambassador of Earth. Daniel smiled at the thought. He missed Jack.

With a determined sigh, Daniel decided to quit being such a drama queen. He missed his friend and he was going to do whatever it took to get his friendship with Jack back to where they left it. And if that meant completely forgetting about his more than platonic feelings for Sam, and of course it would mean that, then Daniel was prepared to do that.

When Daniel entered the med lab where Myrin was, he saw Jack look up at him. "Daniel?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Thought I might be able to help." He shrugged.

Jack gave him a grin and turned to Myrin. "This is Daniel. He's a friend. A very good friend."

Myrin looked over at Daniel and gave him a small smile. Her red hair was tangled and she looked rather gaunt. "Good to meet you Myrin." Daniel offered her his hand. She shook it lightly.

"Doc says she's perfectly healthy." Jack announced.

"Then we should get her into some real clothes and get her some quarters, don't you think so Jack?" Daniel asked, looking over at his friend.

"Actually, I do." Jack helped her off the bed and draped a blanket around her shoulders. "General Hammond wants you to stay on base for a while Myrin. It's just procedure." Jack explained.

"I understand." She said.

"Myrin, do you know the gate address to your home?" Daniel asked, following Jack and Myrin out the door.

She shook her head sadly. "I can't remember it." But she looked up at Daniel and gave him a bright smile. "But its called Juhni."

"That actually might help. We should enter it in the database and see if anything pops up." Daniel suggested. He looked around and noticed that Sam was not with them for the first time. "Where's Sam and the kids?"

"I'm right here." Sam said, walking down the hall.

Daniel looked up at her and was about to suggest she look up Myrin's home world when his legs were attacked by twins. "Danny!" They shouted together.

He grinned and bent down to pick them up, giving them each a squeeze. "How are my boys doing?" Daniel asked. He realized after he'd said it that he'd called _Jack's_ boys his, but with a shrug he let it go. He couldn't change his habits in one day.

J.D. pointed at Jack and said, "Daddy."

"Daddy." Jonathan echoed.

Daniel looked up at Jack, who was beaming. "Yep. That's Daddy." Daniel agreed. They reached the quarters used for people who had to stay on base and Jack let Myrin into one of the rooms.

"Is this ok Myrin?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Anything is better compared to that place." She said, alluding to the place she and Jack had come from.

"I'll Amen that." Jack agreed.

Sam dropped some clothes on the dresser. "We'll get you more." She said quietly. She took one of the twins from Daniel automatically.

"Well, who's hungry?" Jack asked, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I am famished." Myrin admitted.

"These guys are probably starving by now." Sam said, shifting Jonathan from one hip to the other.

"Daniel? You going to join us for breakfast?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I ate already." Daniel replied. "But I'll meet you for dinner." He said, looking at Sam.

"Great! I'm grilling out." He took looked over at Myrin. "I'll see if Hammond will let you out if I keep an eye on you."

Myrin nodded. "I would like to see your planet Jack."

"Jack." Sam said in a warning tone, causing everyone to look at her. She sighed. What was done was done. "Nevermind."

They left Myrin's room so she could change. Daniel let Jonathan down to play. Sam followed suit, but kept an eye on them as they could get into trouble as fast as their father could. "I'll check on Myrin's home world. Call me when you want me to be at the house."

"Seven probably. If Sam doesn't kill me before then." Jack joked.

"We may be having Bar-B-Que'd O'Neill." Sam said.

Daniel smiled a little. Ok, so seeing them together wasn't so bad. Yet. "I'll be there."

"Hey Danny, if Hammond okay's it, can you bring Myrin?"

Daniel shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Daniel waved over his head in response. "What?" He heard Jack ask when he thought Daniel was out of earshot.

"We were supposed to have dinner alone with Daniel." Sam admonished him.

"It'll be fine Sam. Trust me. I have a plan."

Daniel couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Jack and his plans never went well.

A/N: Nice long chapter to make up for not writing anything on this story for a while.


	27. 27

27?

Daniel, after checking with General Hammond, stopped by Myrin's room. "Are you ready?" He asked gently.

Myrin nodded. "These clothes are comfortable." She said, sliding her hands down her sides and across her hips. "I will have to remember to thank Sam."

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. She was very beautiful after she had a shower. "Uh, yeah, she'll appreciate hearing it."

He let her exit the room first before closing the door behind him. "We have to get Teal'c too." Daniel announced as they started down the hall.

"I have not met him." She looked up at Daniel with big gray eyes.

"He's a man of few words, but he's one of the good guys." As they approached Teal'c's room Daniel spotted him exiting through his door.

"Daniel Jackson, I was just about to search for you."

"I decided to get Myrin first." Daniel turned to Myrin and introduced her to Teal'c.

"What is that mark on your forehead?" She asked innocently.

"A reminder of the false gods I once served." Teal'c answered.

They walked in silence until they reached the outside of the complex. "Jack assured me that I was not in a 'holographic chamber' earlier, but I am doubtful." Myrin thought out loud.

"O'Neill was speaking the truth. I am an alien here as well, and these people treated me as an equal among them."

Myrin looked up at Teal'c. His tall frame towered over her, but she did not feel threatened. In fact, she felt more safe and secure around him. "Teal'c, would you mind if Myrin sits up front?"

He bowed, then climbed into the back seat. He fastened his seatbelt and waited patiently for Daniel to show Myrin how to operate hers.

Daniel decided to let Myrin soak up the things around her. He didn't want to interrupt whatever thoughts she had. Since she was content being quite and looking around, and since Teal'c usually did find the need to fill the void of silence, Daniel was left to his own thoughts while driving to Jack's house.

_Jack's house?_ He laughed lightly. It barely hurt not to call it home anymore. Maybe that was all he needed. A reminder that Sam was not available.

When they pulled into the drive Jack met them in front of the garage. "You brought Teal'c." He smiled. No worries, Teal'c was not going to spoil his plan. "You doin' ok Myrin?" Jack asked, helping her out of the car.

J.D. had ran outside when Sam opened the door and as soon as he saw Daniel he jumped into his arms. "Danny!"

Daniel laughed and kissed J.D. before looking over at Myrin to make she was ok. There was a lot for her to take in.

"I am fine Jack." She answered with a smile. She did look much better than she did when he saw her this morning.

"Myrin, this is my son, J.D." Jack said, walking her over to Daniel and the youngest twin. "And his twin is in Sam's arms."

Myrin smiled at the boy's and laughed when they reached to give her kisses. "They are sweet."

"That's all Sam." Jack said, though he immediately regretted it. Daniel tried to hide his hurt look but Jack caught it. "Sorry Daniel." He whispered when he passed by him.

Daniel turned his attention to J.D., who was leading him inside eagerly. "Book." J.D. handed Daniel his favorite book, _Clifford the Big Red Dog_, and practically demanded that Daniel read to him.

Daniel plopped on the sofa and opened the book. Jonathan ran over to them and joined in the reading while Jack went back to grilling. Sam got Myrin and Teal'c a water before joining Daniel in the living room. Myrin followed her, but Teal'c went outside to join Jack.

Myrin watched Daniel read to the boys with a sense of awe. "Do you have children Daniel?" She asked.

Daniel looked up at her. "No, not yet." He answered. He looked at Sam quickly before going back to the book.

"Daniel helped me a lot with the boys while Jack was gone." Sam added. "I don't know where we would have been without him." She gave Daniel as smile when he looked back up at her.

Myrin nodded. "After my sister's husband was killed in an accident, I helped raise her daughter." She understood the bonds formed between adult and child.

"Dinner's ready!" Jack bellowed from the sliding glass door. "Myrin, I hope you like pork chops!"

"I have never had them."

"You're in for a treat." Daniel said, picking both boys up and carrying them to the picnic table outside. Sam took Jonathan and placed him in his seat while Jack took J.D.

"Daniel, you're at the end, next to Myrin. Teal'c you can sit across from Daniel." Jack winked at Sam. She shook her head with a smile.

"Uh, Jack," Daniel started. Seating arrangements? And then it dawned on him. Jack's plan! Replace Sam with Myrin. "You're not, are you Jack?" Daniel asked, knowing Jack would know what he meant.

Jack gave him an innocent look. "I just want everyone to be comfortable."

"Yeah. Sure." Daniel said, filling his plate with a corn on the cob.


	28. 28

28?

Daniel had to hand it to the guy, when Jack had a plan, he stuck to it. Daniel watched Myrin as she ran to him, tears streaming down her face. When she reached him he enclosed her in his arms. He kissed her passionately, wanting to remember everything about her.

And when they parted, his heart sank.

It had been three months since Jack had returned with his fellow escapee. It had been barely two months since Daniel realized that he could find love. Not with Sam. Not with Kelsey, who didn't understand his bond with Jonathan and J.D. He found love with Myrin, an alien from a planet that she couldn't remember the gate address to.

And it had been a month and a half since Gen. Hammond let her live off base and she joined him at his new apartment where he had a playroom for the twins. They had enjoyed a month of bliss before she woke up, startled from a dream.

Daniel knew it would end. It always ended. Jack's plan had gone off without a hitch, and Daniel would be eternally grateful, but there was a problem in the plan that Daniel refused to acknowledge.

She woke up two weeks ago and remembered the address.

"You ready?" Jack asked gently from the gate. She looked at him, and then back at Daniel.

Jack was taking Myrin home, as his last official mission. Daniel asked not to go. He knew that if he went he'd want to stay. He'd give up everything to be with her. Maybe that's what he should have done, but as he watched her slowly walk back up the ramp he knew he was choosing right.

Because along with the memory or her world's address came the memory of her husband. A man she loved very much. A man she would not be able to tell about Daniel. Daniel understood. Of course he did. He always understood.

Dr. Ralk had wiped out her memory, and it was slowly coming back to her. She remembered things every now and again. Her parents, her sister, her niece. This last bit of information didn't come like the others. When she remembered something she'd usually smile and relate the memory to Daniel. This last one though, came with tears and apologies. He'd assured her he was not mad and understood her need to go back. She had a family back home. A husband.

And so, without a fuss or fight, Daniel let her go. She went with the knowledge that he loved her. She'd promised him that she'd never forget about him. He assured her he'd never forget her.

It took two weeks to get prepared, and as Daniel watched her leave through the blue pool he closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories of her. He stood there, silent with his eyes closed, for five minutes after the gate had closed until a soft hand landed on his shoulder. "Daniel?" Sam said gently.

Daniel turned to her and allowed her to give him a comforting hug. She led him out of the compound and to her car where she drove him to her house. They drove in silence. As they walked in Greta gave him a smile but when he looked past her she looked up at Sam. Sam shook her head in response to Greta's unspoken question of if Daniel was ok, then Sam let Greta go home.

The boys climbed on Daniel's lap with books for him to read to them and he did so automatically. He didn't offer them any smiles or use funny voices. They noticed the difference right away. "Danny!" J.D. shouted. "Read!"

"I am reading J.D." Daniel said.

"No." Jonathan shook his head, causing Daniel to look at him. "Read Danny."

Daniel sighed. He probably should have just gone back to his apartment. He looked to Sam for help but she didn't offer any. She knew the kids would be able to help him carry on. They could quite possibly be the only thing to help him carry on.

"Read." J.D. pointed to the book.

With another sigh Daniel complied. He read with funny voices and gave them smiles.

Later that night Daniel fell asleep on Sam's couch where Jack found him the next morning.

Jack watched Daniel sleep restlessly for a few moments before going into his room to see Sam and get a shower. Sam woke up when he entered the room and gave him a warm smile. "Welcome home Jack."

He slipped into the bed next to her. "Rough night?"

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked.

"I thought maybe we'd let Myrin handle him."

"What?" Sam asked, sitting up in the bed.

Jack gave her a sideways grin. "Seems she was declared dead months ago."

"Yeah…"

"And in her culture, apparently getting married a few days after one's spouse dies is not looked down upon."

"Are you saying her husband got remarried?"

"Yep. And his new wife is expecting their first child."

"That's great!" Sam exclaimed, then her smile faded. "How'd Myrin take it?"

"She was hurt at first, but then she realized she had Daniel here. She promised to visit her sister, and then asked to come back to Earth with me. So she's in the living room surprising Danny now."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Jack made Sam lay back down. "Looks like we all get a happy ending."

THE END


End file.
